Magnetic field sensor systems are utilized in a variety of commercial, industrial, and automotive applications to measure magnetic fields for purposes of speed and direction sensing, rotation angle sensing, proximity sensing, and the like. In some applications, a magnetic field sensor system may be used as a wheel speed sensor for reading the speed of a vehicle's wheel rotation. Wheel speed sensors may be implemented within an anti-lock braking system (ABS). ABS is an automotive safety system that allows the wheels on a motor vehicle to maintain tractive contact with the road surface according to driver inputs while braking, thus preventing the wheels from locking up (ceasing rotation) and avoiding uncontrolled skidding.